


A kiss from Sand

by Baba1994



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Cousin Incest, Drama, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, R plus L equals J, Romance, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Queen, crowned in despair. A commoner full of hope.</p>
<p>Sansa has become Queen and Robert is her oafish King. <br/>Problems over problems rise and with each day her desire to run only grows.</p>
<p>If only someone would come and help her, If only...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_dram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_dram/gifts).



> Hi there.  
> This is actually a older fic I had lying around, since a year or so. It was written after I had read "A Winter's Tale", which is today one of my favourite fics and turned me into Sansa/Jon.  
> You should check it out :)

She is in her room, sleeping, resting probably. It's no wonder; after all she has been dancing without end at such a big feast.  
Lord after Lord came and asked for her hand and a dance.  
And no matter who it was, a smile wouldn't grace her pretty features. 

Yet, she seemed happy when he asked for a dance. A hint of a smile, if you could call it that.  
A shame that she took it as joke and left.

And now...

The King will kill him if he gets wind of it, more than likely sticking his head on a pole on the walls of the Red Keep, for everyone to see. 

“Should I do it or not...?” he whispered to himself, whilst pacing up and down in the gardens. Everyone was feasting, so the gardens and every other part of the keep were deserted. He was left with his thoughts and what could be if the guards catch him. Meanwhile, the King is whoring without doubt, it is known how little he cares for his wife or the one before.

She walked to the balcony after hearing the rustling and the footfall of boots.   
“Who is there?” she asked, leaving the young guard no other choice but to flee into the bushes. “I will search and let the guards hang you if you do not come out now!”

A little scared, he didn't allow himself to jump out. For the punishment could be...heavy. But there was no running, just hiding. And as long as she stood where she did, he would get caught.  
So he took a deep breath and stepped out. “It was me, my Queen.”

She immediately recognizes the young men. His dark curly locks would stand out in the widest crowd and so would his comely, long face. “What is it you want guard? Why do you disturb my rest so late at night?”

“My Queen, I have seen you at the feast and I have seen you unwell. I'm begging you for pardon, but how come a women as lovely as you sleeps alone at night?”

Quiet bold of him to say. Rumours of the whoring King had been whispered around since their marriage day and he knew them to be more than rumours. The stories being so well know that Queen didn't even try to hide it; it would have been simply of no use. “You know very well the reason for this guard. I will take it as an insult. And do tell me why I should't let you get whipped for this scene...after all rumours run fast those days.”

Even she, as Queen would have to hear made up stories. A guard lurking at her Garden would only give those gossipers more to talk about.

All the guard offered her were his confident eyes, confident in a way she rarely had seen. “Because I saw you and could not stop thinking about you. The way you frown and dance...it made me like this. How am I to forget such beauty? However...there is more I want to see, my Queen. I am here for a smile, this is a all I long for. Your well-being is my only concern and should you wish it, say one word and I will leave, even the Kingdom itself. Forever if you command it.”

Bold, leaving the Kingdom and his duties as King's man would mean a death sentence. Deserters are punished with death by her kingly husband.   
Against her better judgement , she has to smile at the foolishness in front of her. “Foolish guard, what use is my smile to you?”  
At that the guard smiled back. “My Queen, I have accomplished what I came for. A smile is all I longed for and now I have it. And if I may say so my Queen, you look quite wonderful with it.”

This had made the Queen turn away her pretty head to hide her blush. Her auburn hair was now clear for the knight to see. The dim light made it shine in a darker tone than usual. Compliments are not unpleasant for her; she is after all often complimented for her beauty and used to it. But this guard had a way with words. However, showing a smile to someone who is a commoner is quiet a shameful thing to do for a women in her position. “Guard, please leave! I would like to rest and it has been a long day, also...my husband will return in the morning.”

“My dear Queen, it means that we still have time and should you have me, I will gladly serve you.”  
She snapped her head at the knight, blushing even more now. He was the first one who dared to speak like this. The offer he just had made is a death sentence for commoners and Lords alike. Yet she is not displeased, more even, she is curious.  
“Guard, you are foolish! You know the consequences of your behaviour. You know also to well where this could lead. Our heads on a pike!” 

The guard smirked at that. A big, handsome one. “You haven't said no, my Queen. And neither have you told me to leave.” He stepped closer to the balcony, not breaking his eye contact with her. “May I come in?”

She gasped, she simply had to. How could he dare, a mere commoner...but the guard was right, she hasn't outright refused him and he is easy on her eyes... “You may...”

The guard didn't need to hear twice and stepped even closer. Then he gripped the stony corners of the bricks which made up the wall and searched for cracks and irregularity. Anything to hold himself onto. Then he slowly moved upwards, to her. Where she was waiting for him, excited and scared at the same time. She could had have screamed and someone would have come, but her curiosity got the better of her.

“And here I am.”

And there he was. The guard clothed in his simple uniform and without weapons. As if coming in peace.

The Queen looked at him. Reading his body, watching every move he made. Taking a step back when he had made one forward.  
“My Queen, there is nothing to be scared off. Whenever you want me to leave, I will leave. But please don't let me leave empty handed. A simple kiss on the cheek, please let me have it.”

She had made a big mistake. A foolish one. A massive error. Having let a man in, and even asking him to clim to her. It's not too late to scream and let the guards know. Surely someone would come...but then she remembered her proud husband...Robert. “You don't need guards. No one will dare to move against me.” He clapped a hand on his round stomach then. Roaring in the hall with his disgusting laughter.  
It made her following words so much easier. “You may stay, oh good guard. Stay and receive your kiss. Then I want you to be gone from my sight.”

He doesn't wait long and steps closer. A kiss, the thing he came for. Finally!  
What stories he will tell his friends, what achievement has been made today!

He bent over slightly and stretched out his cheek.

With hesitation she came closer as well. She was watching him, not moving. Just watching until a spark of courage made her move her lips to the guard's cheek, but she couldn’t reach it yet. She had to come closer and lift herself up by her tip toes.

However, her lips never connected with the guard's cheek, for the guard turned his head and pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked, making her wish to run away. She pushed and pressed, scratched his forearms and bit his lip. But the guard didn't let her go. Despite the struggle she put up with he didn't let her move away an inch. 

The difference in power was plain and clear, yet it didn't hurt. His hands were firm in holding her, but no pain came to her. And his kiss wasn't unpleasant, it felt almost innocent, but not without passion. If she she had to be honest...she would say it drew her closer.  
His hand moved to her chin once her struggles lessened and he pulled it softly down. Her mouth was now open and his soft, wet tongue moved in. Careful exploration. Soft stroking. Gentle dancing. She felt it all inside her mouth. 

It's not her first time doing this...her husband has done so since the day they married. Two whole years she had been enduring his sloppy tongue entering her mouth and the tight, sometimes painful grip digging into her arse.

It wasn't the first time doing this, but it was the first time she enjoyed it. 

But she was no common whore to please like this. With a final push she broke this kiss.  
“How dare you?! I am a Lady, have been since the day I was born and a Queen since the day I married! My line has ruled over kingdoms and lands so grand that they reach beyond your imagination and yet you dare...” Her sentence remained unfinished, for the guard has silenced her with his lips once more. Which forced her to murmur her complaints into his mouth.

He only broke the kiss once she bit into his lips. “Guard, stop this! I do not wish to continue with this...dishonour.” A lie, she must admit to herself. A shameful one, almost as shameful as the truth.  
The guard had woken desires she thought long forgotten. 

“I'm sorry your Grace, I went too far. As you wish I will leave now.” The guard knew that the Queen wouldn't scream, wouldn't even tell a single soul. For her reputation is on the line. After all what is a Queen when you take away her dignity?  
However, he would keep to his word and turned around in the direction of the balcony.  
He will leave as he had promised. 

The Queen stopped him.

“My Queen?” he said in confusion, turning around to see her sparkling blue eyes and auburn hair.

“Shut it. You started this and now you will end it.” She demanded with her voice full of power and authority. The guard is yet again reminded who she truly is, a Queen. A Queen with a change of heart.   
A small smile had to appear on his face. 

Now without any struggle, he took her hand and led her to the royal bed. However, this time the Queen took the initiative and pushed the guard on top the bed. He then watched her clumsily open his tunic or at least try. “May I help you with that? You are not used to opening them I assume?”

At that she blushed prettily. “No, I'm not used to it. How could I be?...I never had to.”

The guard stood up then, forcing the bed to make a cracking sound. He swiftly unbuttoned his tunic and threw it to the ground, followed by the shirt he wore underneath. The Queen watched, not averting her eyes as his strong body is revealed itself. So unlike her husband's...

He focused his attention on his lower half, his pants thrown to the ground and a bump could be seen in his smallcloth already. The Queen didn't have to imagine what is behind the thin fabric, for it was pulled down soon after.  
She looked at it, watched the guards every move, his body...flat stomach and strong well-shaped muscles, coming from years of training. And his manhood was...  
She couldn't help it...her face turned into the deepest shade of red.

As he undressed the Queen became more and more stiff. She lost her virginity at only thirteen and had this feeling of tension once already. But this time it wasn't fear alone, no. It wasn't the same feeling she had when Robert Baratheon pushed her down and pulled down her smallcloth.

This time it was lust. 

Pure and guilty.

He finished and looked in her direction, while all she could so was looking at the ground. He stepped closer with soft gentle paces. She still didn't look, not until a rough hand gently turned her head. The first thing she saw were his dark eyes, but she couldn't help herself from peaking down.  
Where she saw his half erect manhood. She though it was impossible for her face to become even more red, but she was wrong. Once again heat struck her, this time causing her whole body to burst into flames.

It was no wonder how she didn't notice the guard stepping closer for a soft kiss, lost in her thoughts. This time she responded, cracking her mouth slightly open and allowing him to hold her. With a tilt of her head she made it so much easier for him to kiss her.  
His hand moved to her chin, softly caressing it downward to open it further. His hands didn't stop there. With his fingers he softly chased down the lines of her chin, down to her neck and lower.

To her breasts. 

“Please” she murmured into his mouth.  
“Please what, My Queen?” the guard asked after he broke the kiss, with a raised eyebrow. “What should I do?”  
Again she looked down; she just knew to well how shameful the expressed words would be. Shame to her, her family, everything she will ever be. Yet all her shame is nothing compared to her lust.  
“Do what you promised.”

The guard didn't have to be asked twice. With grace he moved closer, bring her towards him, now pressing her head against his strong chest. His hands then move behind her back, under her arms. To the strings and laces which held her dress so tightly to her body. Protecting her honour like a amoure.  
It took only a gentle pull for him to open it and free her. “You are no stranger to undressing women. I'm not the first of my kind, I mean noble woman.”

“No, you are the first...I'm just eager for this, after all I have been watching you for a long time, not just for days. When you came here I couldn't turn away. I truly tried to, but I couldn't...and I never stopped looking.”  
He dropped her dress on the ground, which other may have frowned on, because the dress was without doubt worth more than twenty years of a commoner's life.  
Not much is missing for her to be completely naked. Only her smallcloth. However, she didn't let the guard handle them, not this time. With a grab of his hand she halted him. “This much I will do myself.”

And she truly wants to, but the wandering eyes and smooth body of his prevented her from doing so. To her frustration he didn't seem to notice the problem at hand. “Perhaps...if you could look away...” she said shyly, turning her glance back to her feet. Her eyes didn't leave the ground, until she stopped feeling the pressure of lingering eyes.

Once she saw his back she felt free to undress. She slowly disrobed, still keeping an eye on the man in front of her, making sure he didn't pivot from his spot.  
“Turn around.” She commanded and he followed. What he saw was a naked Queen, still holding to her dignity with her hands aiding her concealment. But even with covering her most private parts only little remained which was left to the imagination.  
Her pink lips moved then, for him. “You may lead me to the bed.”

She had the body of a women already, the Guard could see that clearly. But her mind is a different matter, for she seemed to be insecure.  
Silly, since she was the most beautiful women the Guard had ever encountered.  
“You look magnificent.”

Her lips, swollen by kisses moved then for him. “You may lead me to the bed...Guard.”

He meant it in all honesty. And how could he not, she truly was. In the dim light her white skin shined and the freckles on her face stood out and gave her a lovely charm. And the pure blue eyes...he heard of the Tully features, but never had he thought to be so stunned by them.

And her body...

A few still immature features still, such as her narrow hips and still emerging chest could be seen.  
But it suited her in a way he couldn't perfectly describe and he didn't have to. His manhood spoke for him by stiffening. He felt his breath quicken, his heart beating so fast that it would surly soon burst out of his chest, his manhood throbbing.

From here on he knew there was no turning back.

Without a second thought he stepped closer and drew her into a powerful embrace. Again he could feel her stiffen, something he could have her be. So he bent his head down and kissed her forehead in hope of lessening her stress. He found her lips and kissed them, but yet again she does not respond.   
However, he does not give up and keeps his lips on hers, softly chasing down her lips.  
But he could feel her draw closer to his warmth.  
It takes time.

Time for her to grow accustomed to another man, to this new sensation, would naturally only begin as she relaxed.  
But it does happen and she kisses back; softly at the start, but soon getting greedier.   
Her hands move from her breasts and tightens to his chest, as if any dignity was forgotten. And it was only tinder for his burning desire.  
“Your Grace, I must tell you have beautiful you are. From all the women I have the chance to meet and will ever meet, you would still be the most beautiful.” He claimed with heavy breath.

“Dumb man, I am not that pretty. You will surely come across prettier women...” She tried to say with heavy breath, struggling with the heated situation. Yet she was stopped from her attempt by the Guard. A kiss to silent her worries. To make sure   
He broke the kiss and looked her straight in her blue big orbs. “Stop it. I have been nothing but honest my Queen. You are everything I have ever wanted.”

Once again she looked shyly down. It was strange. No, he was the stranger, but she was not a stranger to him. It may have been lust speaking out of him, but...  
“Very well, then I am the most beautiful women in the room.”  
At that both of them had to share a smile, soon afterwards she could feel herself pressed closer still to his body. Then, grabbing her he let himself fall backwards, still smiling and enjoying the sensation of feeling the soft, warm flesh of her breast on his chest now.

For her on the other hand it was unexpected. Only the soft chasing and warmth of his body eased her shock. “You are hard to predict.”  
“My people are known for that,” he replied softly. Not leaving her any time to think, she felt herself get kissed again. This time feeling the throbbing cock between her legs.

It didn't take him much time to get used to her weight and even less to turn around and lay on top of her. Once on top of her he moved his hands gently for her breasts. He cupped one and run with his lips to the other. Where he gently kissed her cherry coloured nipple. She couldn't suppress the soft moan following it.

The words she softly whispered brokenly were sweet honey for his ears. “Inside”.  
And who is he to refuse a Queen? Just a humble guard doing his duty. 

He lifted himself up and looked once again, admiring her fine beauty.  
Whilst keeping his eyes fixed on the Queens face, he grabbed her legs and softly moved them to the right and left...the view was now clear. He moved a finger over her lips and found them wet.  
She was ready; his dripping fingers were proof of that.   
With one clean stroke he entered her, spreading her royal lips widely and pressing his hips against hers.

Normally it would have given a woman the first whispers of the coming joy, but this time it was different. She was tense, too tense.  
And her face... “Your Grace...you are in pain...Are you...are you maiden? I...I had no idea...”. She moved her fingers to his lips, silencing him. “No, I am not. But my husband doesn't share the bed often with me; he rather goes to other women. And when much time passes...women hurt when being bedded. After all I can't blame him. What good is a woman whom the Gods have not blessed with a child birthing womb?” She whimpered the last part. Making it clear for the guard how hard this fact pressures her.

Once more, she opens her mouth. “His seeds didn't take root inside his last wife either...”

He couldn't restrain himself from kissing her. She suffered so much, all the pain...for what? A husband who doesn't love her, a husband who is whoring, cheating her. She deserved better than this. A few kisses on the cheeks, a long one on her lips to ease her pain.

Then his hips started to move again. Slowly, stately even, never moving too much, too fast for her. And always looking at her face, searching for any bit of discomfort, pain he may cause her.

Out of pride she said nothing; a slight pain still moved though her body nevertheless. But she said nothing, didn't frown, grimace, show that she was still in pain. She would not show him an unpleasant side, for she knew that it would have struck him with guilt.  
At times she would try to look pleased even.

And at other times, she didn't need to pretend.

As his slow movements progress to stork her internally, more and more of the pain was overshadowed by another feeling. One that she never felt before. Pleasure.  
And unnoticed by her, her hips moved and responded to his.  
All the years her Kingly ass of husband forsook her this kind of feeling, something so good that it made her whole body shake and tremble.

All those years he didn't give her anything of worth. Be it children, be it love, be it joy...or pleasure.   
Nothing but a name and a crown.  
But this stranger, no longer a stranger, makes it so easy to lose herself in simple bodily pleasures. Spreading her legs for him was all she had to do. That and losing her honour.

If she had only known sooner. If only.

With each added gentle stroke she cared less for those things...and more for him. It didn't take long before she caught herself pressing her hips into his and found herself gripping his shoulders, which made sure that he had to lean forward and press his chest against her breasts.  
The small strands of chest hair tickled over her skin in a pleasing way.

She felt her insides tighten around his still moving cock. Clenching harder than she knew was possible. Her legs clutched to his hips and drew him closer, while her whole body seems to have a mind of it's own. His heavy breathing didn't go unnoticed and neither did her own.   
Her mother and the maids had talked about this feeling, this pressure once. But never would she have thought that it would be so...overwhelming.

Her head felt lighter and her sense felt dulled. No longer could a straight thought be mustered, all there seemed to be was this feeling. A feeling coming deep from her royal cunt.  
A few more thrusts, just a few more and she is there; her words, small prayers chanted into the guard's ear.

From then on things moved beyond her control. Some weak tingling inside her tense body and grew faster. In that very moment she couldn't care less of how her body moved, how she looked or sounded. Robert could have come in and she wouldn't have cared.  
For her mind was blank, her whole body reacting to his tune, while he, moved in and out of her.  
Small waves of joy went through her body and entered the centre of her. Throbbing, beating, trembling limbs broke away from the little control she had left as she gritted her teeth.

And there it was. A sweet, joyful wave rose from her insides, through her body, one that didn't seem to stop, seemingly lasting an eternity. Her whole body was cramping in a way she had never imagined before, whilst deep inside her, she wsd still throbbing, clutching around the guard's manhood. 

Then everything became blank, white. No sound, no words and no movements could be cared for.

Satisfaction.

The guard himself has finished with her and hadn't moved an inch. Not even attempting to move out. All he did was softly lay on top of her, where her sensitive skin could still touch his now sweat covered chest. She wished it would remain this way, that he would never move out. Give her more of this feeling and just remain with her, inside this bed. 

She almost was about to say it, but in the end she kept silent.

It was wonderful. And heavy. Never had he felt such a heavy and lasting feeling of joy. Her wet insides were too warm and inviting to last any longer. And now that he was done, he feared to pull out. Leave it behind, despite the fact that he freshly found it. He had women before, many of them. But were they as sweet as her? Dream like...pleasing. No. No one else will do from now on.

“You grace...I...you are beautiful....” With heavy breathing and broken words the guard had spoken.  
Her lips moved but she didn't say a word. Her dull senses had returned to her and with them it some of her dignity. 

“Your Grace...have I not pleased you?” The guard said, still fighting to catch his breath.  
Her heart was still beating fast and she knew that she couldn't speak a decent word just yet. And she would not look like a simple woman to anyone. So she softly pushed him, using her remaining strength. It forced him to roll over and sadly...to pull out. She felt cold inside now, but was more focused on exchange.

“You need to leave”. She said with a commanding tone, at least she tried. She knew she sounded weaker than she usual did, but this would have to do. Even though she wanted him to stay for a bit longer...

“Very well Your Grace”.The guard understood well enough. But he couldn't just leave like this, not after all of this. With some swift movements he reached out for a towel lying next to the bed and gave it to her. She knew what it was meant for and started to clean herself. “I'm sorry...I shouldn't have seeded inside you.” He cautiously said. Only realizing his foolishness as soon as he saw her blush prettily again, turning her still red face even redder. 

For her own protection she pulled up the blanket. 

He gritted his teeth at his own foolishness. Cursing, damning himself.  
“Guard...you need to dress yourself as well and...turn around.” She commanded softly, but with weight behind it. It bothered her, his lingering eyes, but even now, even after having seen her peak, he couldn't avert his eyes. Beauty drove him mad. And hard again. However, he would keep to his promise and serve her the best way possible.

So he turned around, grabbed his smallcloth and put it on. It only took him moments to get fully dressed, all while listening to the soft creaking of her bed, caused by the shifting of her weight.  
A louder, longer cracking and the soft tapping of footfalls forced him to turn around, with curiosity as great as his own it was only a matter of time.

And there she was, his Queen. “I told you not to turn around” Her sweet voice rang in his ears.  
“I couldn’t help myself for disobeying and I was rewarded for it. For I could see your lovely face for precious seconds. A kindness the Gods have given me,” he replied boldly. But his hopes of seeing her blush again were shattered when he didn't even see her flinch.

“You have to leave...” She may have well asked for his life then, since there is nothing more tormenting than being away from her.  
But he promised to obey, to not give her trouble after this blissful night.  
“Yes Your Grace, I have to...” But he didn't want to...

With heavy heart and tight throat he turned around and faced the balcony. Only to be halted by a hand grabbing his sleeve. “My Queen?” He asked in his confusion.

“Call me Sansa”. Her words were followed by a kiss from her full lips. Yet again she had to stand on her tip toes and wrap her arms around him to reach him. Her soft strains of her beautiful auburn her felt over her forehead and tickled his nose. But that didn't matter, since her kiss stunned him. It was innocent like a lamb and sweet as the full oranges from the Watergarden. 

The blessed kiss was broken by her to his grief. “Your name...” She whispered under heavy breath. “You haven't told me your name, or do you want me to call you guard henceforth?”

He had to smile at that. For all his courtesy and persistent actions he completely forgot to mention his name. And most important of all, she wanted to know it.  
“My name is Jon...Jon Sand. And I am at your service, from this day, until the end of my days”. He knew that this would at least make her blush slightly. Those words were after all used in marriage vows only.

She blushed softly. Her cheeks coloured again for him, which he must admit made him quite proud. And more than likely...the following words made her face heat even more. “So shall it be...Jon Sand, from now on and forth on you will serve me as your Queen”. Oh how shameful it is, since it's all to clear what kind of service this young man will do for her.

“At your command...Sansa” She couldn't bear it anymore. His voice wasn't mocking, not taunting, but she knew where this would lead. And she just cleaned herself from the act. No matter what she wanted and what would please her...she simply had to ask him. Ask him to leave. “The sun will be rising and with her return will come my husband as well. You have to leave. I command it”.

Jon knew she was right. And it was for the best, since every second close to her, was a second he had to contain himself. Otherwise he would have jumped at her and taken her again...but no. Such vile thoughts lead only to doom and he will carry more burdens in the future. It will have to wait. “Yes Your Grace...I mean Queen Sansa”.

He said her name, again. A strange tickling moved up her stomach and she felt herself drawn in to him. But this could not hold for another second. Against her will she stood there in silence and looked at the comely man, waiting for him to act, to do something. And then he turned his back to her, a slow but graceful move. A sigh left her lips as she mourned on her own. Agitated by it all she murmured to herself. “Come back”. So silent that only she could have heard it and he simply kept on walking.

Jon was at the balcony and made his way down. She knew this night was over. All actions done and shared in the past. Memories...  
But then he turned around and locked his dark, almost pitch black eyes with her own.

“I will”.

This is when she knew that he would come back.

That new memories would be made.

That this wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer than expected. Hope you guys like it :)

Sansa

 

Her fat oaf of husband had drunk too much again.

Oh how vividly she loathed him and his every attribute. His rosy cheeks and red nose made it obvious that he had drunk too much. His round belly seemed close to bursting his shirt and his beard only barely hid his double chin. Or was it triple? It’s hard to tell. Normally she wouldn’t have to endure this sight, since he would just grab a wench and carry her into his camber. But instead of some buxom whore he grabbed her arm instead and dragged her to his chamber. Today, she was the wench.

“You must have hungered for this. Ahhh I can see it in your blush my dear,” he said whilst pulling down his trousers. He was already stiff at this point. He pulled and ripped on his shirt until he was free of it. Until he was naked. She knew what was to come now. So she pulled the laces of her dress slowly unclothing herself, knowing that he stepped closer. The large shadow of his body covered her entirely. “I forgot how beautiful you are,” he said while his hands moved to her dress and pulled down. “Truly a flower of the North, just like my Lyanna. Oh my Lyanna!” The thought of her aunt stalled him and gave her the chance to unclothe herself before he laid hands on her again.

He didn’t move, didn’t flinch as she took the opportunity. He just blankly started at her…or more likely behind her. His eyes were focused, moving with her, but she knew that he wasn’t seeing her. Instead he was imagining someone else. One would question what kind of spell her aunt laid on this man to dedicate his whole love to her and her alone. And how unimportant could she be that he stares blankly through her? “Oh my Lyanna…” he said once more. “Why did the bastard steal you?” He repeated. It wasn’t the first time she heard him talk like this.

And likely Queen Cersie had to endure the same. She had no love for Cersie Lannister, in fact she never met her. She had been dead since a year before she came even to King’s Landing. Not unlikely driven mad by her husband. “I’m done Your Grace,” she called out for him and seemingly it broke his daydream. Almost disappointed he looked at her, as if she were the wrong person. Yet she is the only wife he has. He took a deep breath and grabbed her arms, throwing her on his bed. “At least a Stark this time,” he said, almost throwing himself on her and forcing the bed to crack under body. She felt stunned by the weight, the impact of his body. And long before she could regain some thoughts, she felt wandering hands on her hips. He started right away with some sloppy kisses to her throat, only to move directly to her lips for an alcohol drenched kiss. She may as well have taken a sip or two. “Please my King, I beg for control.”

She pleaded but was ignored.

She could feel his hands move lower this time to grab between her tights. A pinch, a strong one between her thighs forced pain through her whole body. She could barely keep herself from screaming. “I beg you…”.

Her father would never have let something like this happen, never. He would run Robert down with Ice himself if he would have only known. If only… Her begging and pleading meant nothing to him. Ignored she laid there, on top a behemoth of a man forcing himself on her. She could feel the tears collecting in her eyes, but not now. She didn’t want to cry. As if obligated by a challenge of some sort, Robert pressed himself up and towered over her.

“Lyanna” He said softly, gently. She knew it wasn’t for her, but knowing that this brute had some feelings to at least someone made him a bit less intimidating.

How wrong she was.

She had barley finished that thought before he grabbed both her legs and dragged her closer. Despite all his fat and eight chins, he was still a ridiculously strong man. He proved that when he gripped around her legs. She could feel the blood flow stop where he held her and as time progressed his grip increased. She gasped in pain. “Please Your Grace, for the love you hold for my aunt and father. I beg you, stop this!” She begged. And as always, it was ignored. She was dragged closer to him and his manhood once more, legs still wide open. She tried to flee and press herself away from him, but her struggle was in vain. The man was still Robert the strong. Robert who smashed the dragons with his arms alone. Robert who could do as he please.

Even with her.

“Your Grace...”? She called out with big eyes, closer to tears than ever.

Unfortunately no words could reach Robert Baratheon. And no force could stop him from grabbing his manhood and inserting the head inside her. With an ungraceful thrust...just one, he made her cry. Big tears rolled down her cheek as she felt her whole body shake. Either from his body clashing against hers, or out of fear.

“Lyanna...Lyanna,” he called out. Half mad, her King only sees a dead woman, one that had died over eighteen years ago. He left her with no choice, but to close her eyes and drift away. Slowly different pictures of her old home, of her dear Winterfell moved through her mind. Robb, Bran, Rickon and yes, even Arya, were all missed so much.

His grunting and increased speed didn't let her collect her thoughts. And he became louder...so much louder. The chanting got worse as well and even from the distance, she could easily smell his hot, alcohol drenched breath.

It made her desire to be gone only greater.  
Her duties as wife and Queen may keep her body locked between Robert and the bed, but her mind is free. Considering how he thought of someone else while doing his duties...she may as well think of someone more pleasing. Someone who put a smile on her face.

Jon...

Flashes of images rushed through her mind of that young man. His curly hair, big dark eyes...his strong lean body. It made the hairs on her neck stand up and even gave her some form of joy. Despite the laughable performance of her fat husband. Yes...Jon was different.

More thoughts rushed through her mind and always more of Jon. Her stream of tears completely stopped and she felt herself slightly moving in Robert’s direction. Unintentionally, but closing in either way. It must be her instincts.

Her husband on the other hand was much closer than she was and started to grunt heavily. “Urrrgg ah”  
He groaned unpleasantly. His thrusts became faster as well and the clashes become so harsh, rough that it became painful.  
“Your Grace, a bit slower…” she pleaded, expecting nothing to come from it.  
And her expectations came true. He did as he pleased and hurt her in the process. So much that the pain made her grind her teeth and tighten her jaw. Her body stiffened and legs cramped painfully as his speed increased. Almost fanatic he moved and thrusts senselessly with his hips against hers.

She knew how close he was.

With two heavy, drawn out grunts he finished inside her, only to collapse on his side soon after. The whole bed shook when he did. There she laid. Her insides filled with his seeds and a heavy, sweating, drunk King breathing against her neck. “This was good, wasn't it? I felt so good…haha,” he whispered brokenly...it made it incredibly hard to not turn her head away in disgust. “Yes, Your Grace. It was good”.

She didn't look at him but she felt the smile crack up in his round face. “I knew you would say that...I know I am good...I know...” He slowly said. His voice dropped in volume, he must be tired, she thought. After all, he enjoyed himself with his drunken companions, knights and Lords who try to crawl up his ass crack and then there was her...

His snorting signaled for her to stand up and clean herself. With a towel she cleaned the sweat from her body and later on the other fluids. Then she dressed herself as fast as she could and as proper as she needed to be. It was late, so she would only encounter the King's Guard in front of the door.

Swiftly and hastily, she dressed herself and walked to the door, cramps still bothering her. The snorting resonated throughout the halls of his chamber as she reached the door. However, she was not done yet. She turned her head and brushed the auburn hair from her face. Robert the strong, the man who smashed the dragons was sleeping like a child. But he is not innocent.

“Someday, everything will come back at you,” she said out with her soft voice and left the room.

On the other side Ser Barristan was standing. He had surly heard everything, from start to end. “Your Grace,” he nodded with his gentle face. She knew that he was sorry for her.  
Yet he did nothing to help me... I did nothing to prevent it either. So how can I blame him?

“Ser, I fear I have hurt myself while walking in the gardens today. Would you kindly lend me a hand and walk me to my room”? she lied to him. A quality she learned in King's Landing. And she knew that he wouldn't reject her. Not after now and the distance from his room to hers wasn’t long.

“It would be a pleasure.”

So she was led away, arms locked with his, to her room. And step for step she questioned herself.  
When will she find her Knight in shining amour? One that was worthy of such title? One who wouldn't let her get hurt.

Once again her thoughts wanded to Jon. A thought she shook of rapidly.

“Ser, this is enough. I thank you for your service and I'm sure the King will require your protection,” she commanded in her queenly voice. The one she had been practicing.

Once the king’s man left, she was alone with her thoughts. Disgraced by her husband. Hurt even...There is nothing for her in King's Landing. The title of a Queen, what a joke. Lady Margery should have taken it, and knowing Robert's taste for dark haired girls it may have been even better. Meanwhile she could be in Winterfell. She would fight with her horse faced sister and play with little Bran and Rickon. And she could have been there for Robb's wedding. By the Gods, she even missed that Iron Born boy...

Ohhh how she wanted to go home and leave the rotten place. Just go home...

Perhaps her husband would let her go home someday.  
Perhaps she could be free. Even if it's only for a short while.


End file.
